Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special Pt 6 Ch 2 'Lost and Found'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The 3rd and 8th Doctor are sent into the Citadel to investigate the Force-Field/Transduction Barrier Room. The 3rd Doctor chooses Jenny as his companion while the 8th Dr asks Chang and Grace to be his. They encounter members of the Outsiders. They discover someone's been tampering with the transduction barrier which protects all of Gallifrey from Invasion. An Old Friend is found.


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

**PART 6 CHAPTER 2 'LOST AND FOUND' **

The Third Doctor had just start helping on the repairs on the computer when Kam Po suddenly spoke.

"Doctor's Three and Eight you need to go to the citadel and investigate some unusual activity in the Force-Field Transduction Barrier Generator room." Kam Po said.

"Well I guess there's no time like the present." The Eighth Doctor said looking at the Third Doctor.

"Don't we even get to choose some companions?" The Third Doctor asked.

"Do so quickly." Kam Po said.

"Who do I chose?" The Eighth Doctor complained. "Of course. Chang!"

Chang and the rest of the escorts had just walked in with the latest group of rebel Time Lords.

"Well I'd chose Jo but she's busy in the sick bay again." The Third Doctor said ruefully.

Just then Jenny stepped forward.

"Hey, how about me?" Jenny asked. "I'm real handy in a tight spot. Just ask your tenth self."

Dr Grace Holloway came out of the hallway.

"Hey, I don't want to be left behind." Dr Holloway complained. "I've delivered three babies and I need a change of pace."

"Excellent." The Eighth Doctor said.

The Tenth Doctor looked up from the console.

"Yeah, she's very handy with a ray gun." The Tenth Doctor said.

"See? So what do you say Father?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, but you have to make sure she doesn't get trigger happy." The Tenth Doctor warned his other selves.

"I'm no longer the soldier I once was and have adopted more peaceful means." Jenny scoffed. "But of course I'm prepared to defend myself and others as needed." She added.

"Oh, very well." The Third Doctor relented. "Just let's make one thing clear, my dear. I am in charge. Stay by me and don't shoot unless I say so."

"Yes sir." Jenny teased.

"Now don't get smart with me." The Third Doctor warned her. I'm liable to just leave you here."

"Yes Father." Jenny said with a slight smile.

"I saw that." The Eighth Doctor warned. "Let's accompany the group back to the Citadel."

The Third and Eighth Doctors along with Chang, Jenny and the rest of the escort group ventured out into cave. They could hear the sound of the Yeti in the distance.

"Good heavens." The Third Doctor exclaimed. "I had forgotten all about that wretched thing."

"We haven't, believe me." Jenny said adamantly. "That's why one of us goes on ahead each trip to make sure it hasn't broken through that barrier."

"Yes." The Eighth Doctor said. "If the Yeti breaks through, that could slow the exodus of the Time Lords and Gallifreyans."

They made their way to the elliptical submarine docked not far from the cave entrance.

"Good heavens." The Third Doctor said. "I've seen pictures of these in the history books but I've never seen one in person." He said as he started to study it.

"We don't have time now Father." Jenny reminded him.

"Oh yes." The Third Doctor said a bit embarrassed. "Still. I've always wanted to ride in one. Now I get the chance."

"How does this work?" The Eighth Doctor asked.

"Romana showed us how." Jenny said. "She remembered reading about this when she worked at the Bureau of Ancient Records." Jenny explained as they entered the elliptical submarine. "See? It can hold up to twenty people."

Both Doctors headed straight for the pilot seat as Chang quickly took a seat near the front a few feet behind the pilots seats. Jack, Gwen, Rasa, Oceane, Dr Grace Holloway and Sgt Benton took a seat and strapped in. Jenny stood there watching them for a few seconds before clearing her throat. They both looked up at her with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Either of you know how to pilot this?" Jenny asked.

"Well, not exactly but like I said, I used to read about these in the history books." The Eighth Doctor said. "And I bet I can get this thing going."

Both the Third and Eighth Doctors fiddled around with the dials and levers and suddenly the ship began to move.

"You see?" The Third Doctor boasted. "I can drive just about anything when I put my mind to it."

"Shouldn't you close the hatch before we descend?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"What?" The Third Doctor turned around in his seat and saw the hatch was still open. "Oh, yes."

As he reached for the button to close the hatch the Eighth Doctor hit it which annoyed the Third Doctor.

"Hang on." The Eighth Doctor warned everybody.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" The Third Doctor asked somewhat alarmed.

"Seeing what this ship can do." The Eighth Doctor answered as Chang grabbed his arm rests. "Here we go!" He shouted as the ship took off full speed.

After a few yards the Eighth Doctor pulled a few more levers and the elliptical submarine began to descend.

The Doctors steered it through a series of underwater tunnels. When they approached the entrance to the underwater cave they had to pass through a curtain of tall sea grass. When they emerged in the huge lake Grace can't help gasping.

"Wow." Grace said. "Would you look at that?" She asked in awe. "I've seen documentaries about Earth's Barrier Reef but this. This is even more beautiful." She said as he studied the numerous sea creatures.

There were fish of every color swimming past and tall sea plants that almost resembled small trees.

" Those fish over there look like little strawberries swimming." Grace said.

"Check out those! I bet those could eat a shark!" Chang told Grace as he saw a large fish swimming by.

"It is rather beautiful, isn't it?" The Third Doctor asked. "My class would watch documentaries about our sea life."

"Didn't they ever bring students here on field trips?" Grace asked.

"Field trips?" The Eighth Doctor repeated. "No. On Gallifrey most subjects are learned only from books. They didn't believe in learning things first-hand. That's one of the reasons I found life on Gallifrey so boring." He explained.

"Trust me Doctor." Gwen said suddenly. "It's been anything but boring. Those Citadel guards keep trying to kill those who are trying to leave."

"Why would they do that?" Grace wanted to know.

"Probably makes the Clone of Rassilon look weak." The Third Doctor ventured a guess. "As of now, most of the Time Lords have no idea that a large fleet of Daleks are on their way to obliterate All of Gallifrey."

"But shouldn't they be preparing them?" Grace asked. "Helping them find a safe spot to hide? Recruiting others to fight?" Grace demanded to know. "That's what they would do on Earth."

"Well we're not on Earth Grace." The Eighth Doctor replied. "And..." He slammed on the brakes giving everyone a jolt. "Why hasn't the High Council warned anybody?" He asked. "They've recalled all Time Lords that weren't on Gallifrey but made no mention as to why."

"Don't the Time Lords believe in being prepared?" Chang asked.

Both Doctors looked at him. Chang felt his cheeks turn red.

"Sorry." Chang said quietly. "I was just wondering. "

"No, he's right!" The Eighth Doctor exclaimed. "The High Council is making very little preparations to deal with the Daleks impending attack. Why?" He asked of his fellow passengers.

No one had any answer.

"Perhaps we'd better continue on." The Third Doctor suggested.

"What?" The Eighth Doctor said distracted. "Oh yes. Alright."

The Eighth Doctor started the engines again and they continued on their way. The Doctors brought the ship to dock in a secret cove. The passengers disembarked and followed a narrow trail that led through the wastelands. They passed by the Outsiders camp. There appeared to be no one there.

"What happened to the outsiders?" The Eighth Doctor wondered out-loud.

"That lot probably left for the mountains." The Third Doctor said disdainfully.

"Actually they've been," Gwen started to say when two citadel guards suddenly appeared at the top of the hill.

As they aimed their ray-guns at them a couple of arrows suddenly pierced each one. The guards fell to the ground. Two Outsiders came out from behind some bushes.

"I am Presta." Presta announced. "And this is Amblif."

"Helping us in our evacuation of the Time Lords." Gwen finished.

"Oh, well, my apologies then." The Third Doctor said to the two Outsiders.

"Apologies accepted Doctors." Presta said.

.

Linda exited the The Fourth Doctors Tardis. She hadn't really been working too hard to find the key. She spent most of her time trying to see how many rooms there were. She spotted Holly working with the other Doctors and companions on the computer.

"Holly." Linda said as she ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're safe sweetheart."

"Come on Mom." Holly complained. "We're busy trying to fix this thing."

The Doctors stopped working on the computer and stared at Linda.

"Did she call you Mom?" The Ninth Doctor asked.

"Yes." Linda replied. "Holly is my daughter. And who might you be?"

"Really Mom?" Holly demanded. "This is the Doctor. Your Great-Grandfather?"

"He hardly looks old enough to be a Grandfather, let alone a Great-Grandfather." Linda sniffed.

"Oh Mom!" Holly fumed. "How can you be so dense?"

The Doctors hadn't heard Holly behaving so disrespectfully before. But before any of them can say anything a familiar voice rings out from the hallway.

"Holly!" Susan snapped. "What have I told you about talking to your Mother that way?" Susan demanded.

"Sorry Grandmother." Holly said contritely.

"Don't apologize to me young lady." Susan said crisply. "The person you should be apologizing to is your Mother."

Linda stared at Susan her mouth agape.

"Who are you and why is Holly calling you Grandmother?" Linda asked.

"Oh great." Holly said as she rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"That's enough out of you, young lady." The Ninth Doctor said sternly.

River sensing trouble ran for the Fourth Doctors Tardis.

"Mother!" River called. "Would you please come here? Quickly." She added.

"She never believed anything Grandmother said about us being part alien." Holly said defensively. "Aliens were those other people who only associated with big shots like politicians and celebrities. We couldn't possibly know any, let alone be ones."

"Well." The Tenth Doctor said. "That is a fairly normal reaction one would expect growing up on Earth in your time period."

Amy exited the Tardis. River grabbed her by the arm and led her over to the group.

"Mother help Linda." River told her. "She's having trouble accepting that Susan is her Mother."

Amy looked the young Susan and nodded. She was indeed familiar with this scenario.

"I understand Linda." Amy conceded. "You see, River here, is my daughter, even though she looks, a few years older them me."

River chuckled.

"No need to indulge in any flattery Mother." River gently chided her. "I look old enough to be your Mother."

"Well, not quite." Amy shot back. "But the point is, my daughter looks older than me. That's due to something called regenerating."

"Regenerating?" Linda asked confused. "What is that?"

"Linda, don't play dumb." Susan snapped. "You are a very intelligent woman. What's more, I've explained the process to you several times. I wasn't lying."

Linda looks like she is on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The Doctor put his arm around her.

"Regeneration is a difficult thing to grasp." The Doctor said sympathetically. "Our cells renew themselves when damaged. And then they rearrange themselves and invoke different parts of our DNA and so we wind up looking different. Sometimes tall or short. Blond or brunette. Young or old. It's completely random." The Doctor said as he noted the smug look on Romana's face. "Well back in my day." The Doctor quickly added.

"It makes no sense." Linda said. "I don't understand how this is possible."

"You don't have to understand something to accept it." Holly snapped. "You don't know how a transmat works but it does. You don't even know how a basic car engine works but it does. Just accept it and let's move on."

"Holly don't make me ground you." Susan snapped.

"If we get out of here alive." Holly grumbled.

"I think we have a good chance of that." The Doctor replied mysteriously.

"You know something we don't?" Amy asked. "Of course you do. You always keep some information to yourself. It's like you don't trust us."

"I dont' want anything to go wrong." The Doctor replied. "Victory hangs by a thread. We have to tread carefully. One wrong move could ruin any chances of saving Gallifrey."

"So why don't we go back to work." River suggested. "Linda, perhaps you and my mother should help out in the sick-bay. Give you a chance to talk."

.

"Presta, Ablif." The Eighth Doctor exclaimed. "It's been a long time since that business with the Vardans."

"Not to mention the Sontarans." Ablif reminded him.

"Oh yes, of course." The Eighth Doctor said.

"Hey why don't two of us put on these guards uniforms?" Chang asked. "That would make sneaking in a lot easier."

Everyone just stared at Chang.

"Bad idea?" Chang asked.

"Brilliant idea." The Third Doctor shot back. "Question is, which two?"

Jack looked the guards over.

"Just a rough estimate but I'd say, judging by their size." Jack said. "Sgt Benton and Gwen would be the most likely to fit."

"Yes, well, there aren't any female guards, I'm ashamed to say." The Third Doctor replied.

"That is one area where chauvinism still remains." The Eighth Doctor added.

"I'll just tuck my hair inside of the helmet and with this type of coat it should camouflage my body." Gwen said. "Come on. We'll change over there."

Sgt Benton hesitated.

"You go ahead." Sgt Benton said. "I'll wait here."

"Come on!" Gwen snapped. "This is no time for modesty."

"She's right you know." Jack said. "Don't worry. She's married. You've got nothing she hasn't seen before." Jack added with a grin.

Sgt Benton shaking his head started taking off the uniform of one guard while Gwen had already started on the other one.

Soon they were on their way towards the citadel. They found their way to the door. They cautiously opened the door and made their way down the passageway. When they reached the end of the passageway, Jack stopped and gently knocked on the wall first three times and then two and then four. Then the wall slid open to reveal a hidden room. They all went inside as the wall slid shut behind them.

Inside there were still more than one hundred Time Lords, Gallifreyans and children waiting to be led to the Tomb of Rassilon. At first the rebels stared at the Doctors and then they all burst into applause.

"Thank you Doctors." They shouted. "We knew you'd come."

"Well, I don't know about that." The Third Doctor said modestly. "We're here inside the citadel to investigate the Force-Field and Transduction barrier room. These fine people here," The Third Doctor said as he pointed at the Jack and the others. "Will escort you inside the death zone and then inside the tomb of Rassilon. We're just getting our bearings." He added.

"We meant here on Gallifrey." One of them said. "We've heard many stories about you. You have very unusual methods for a Time Lord. We know your friends here will be escorting us."

"I'm surprised our uniforms didn't worry you." Sgt Benton said.

"We recognized you right away." A woman said. "You don't walk with the same arrogant stride that the citadel guards do."

"Gwen and I will work on that." Sgt Benton chuckled. "Won't we Gwen?" He asked her.

"I know the type." Gwen scoffed. "Piece of cake."

"Well, my fellow Doctor and our companions will be off." The Eighth Doctor said. "We wish you a safe journey. Jenny, Chang, Grace come on."

They left the hidden room and made their way down several corridors. They reached the Force-Field and Transduction Barrier Room and entered.

The Doctors looked at the various computers Rassilon hooked up together to send Gallfirey back in time.

"He is an absolute genius." The Eighth Doctor marveled. "Look at this. He hooked up several Tardis matrix's into the mainframe and used the force-field to create a sort of time-well."

"Yes, a time-well which won't last much longer." The Third Doctor reminded himself. "Then time will resume its normal course, according to Romana. So what exactly is it we're suppose to look for?"

"What do you mean?" Chang asked.

"Well I doubt Rassilon would send us all this way just to admire his work." The Third Doctor chuckled. "No, there is something here he wants us to see."

Jenny has looked around the room, opening panels. She comes across a storage closet. She tries to open it but it seems to be stuck. She starts pulling apart the wires.

"Jenny, we don't have time to mess around." The Eighth Doctor reminded her.

"Something tells me there is something important behind this door." Jenny replied. "And I have very good instincts Father."

The Eighth Doctor looked at her for a moment. He had heard about her origins from the Tenth Doctor. She had most of his memories up to that Doctors point.

"Very well." The Eighth Doctor said as he began helping her.

Soon the two of them have the closet opened. They ventured carefully inside and spotted at the back of the closet a square metallic object. The Eighth Doctor recognized it immediately.

"K-9!" The Eighth Doctor exclaimed as he pulled his old friend outside the closet to examine it.

"It looks like a mechanical dog." Jenny said in astonishment.

"He is." The Eighth Doctor replied. "Hence the name,"

"K-9." Jenny finished for him. "He's amazing. But what's he doing in there?"

"That's a good question." The Eighth Doctor was clearly puzzled by this.

The Eighth Doctor checked his markings.

"K-9 mark I." The Eighth Doctor said. "This is the original K-9 that was created by Professor Marius in the year 5000. Professor Marius gave K-9 to me and Leela. And when Leela decided to stay and marry Andred, K-9 also opted to stay. But still. There is no reason for him to be here."

Grace and Lee are analyzing the computer readings.

"Why is there a count-down on the computer?" Chang asked.

Jenny walked over to the computer and frowned.

"How can you read Gallifreyan?" Jenny asked.

"It's in Gallifreyan?" Chang asked in surprise.

"A gift of the Tardis." The Eighth Doctor explained. "Even if it was the Masters." He added.

"The Master?" The Third Doctor looked up alarmed.

"He was hypnotized and tricked." The Eighth Doctor quickly explained.

"Oh yes." The Third Doctor was well acquainted with the Masters tricks.

"It set for three hours." Grace said as she studied it.

Both Doctors hurried over to study the readings. Both are astonished at what they discover.

"It says that a hole in the force-field will open in three hours." The Third Doctor said. "We must stop it. Without the force-field any aliens could attack...such as the Daleks."

"We can't." The Eighth Doctor stopped himself. "When I opened the hole before." Noting the surprised look on the Third Doctor's face quickly added. "Don't ask. It nearly destroyed all of Gallifrey. And this is after consulting the Matrix."

"So the Rassilon clone accessed the Matrix and figured out how to re-open the hole." The Third Doctor surmised.

"Wouldn't the Matrix recognize a clone?" Jenny asked.

"It could." The Third Doctor said thinking over what Jenny had asked. "Come to think of it, doesn't the Matrix have a built-in sensor that can detect clones? There was that story long ago about a Time Lord President who tried to send a clone of himself into the Matrix and the Matrix rejected him."

"Yes, I know." The Eighth Doctor replied. "Only a president who is a real person can access the Matrix."

"What about another computer?" Jenny asked.

"Well, yes." The Eighth Doctor agreed. "I mean, I had K-9...access the Matrix...that's it!" He said as he snapped his fingers.

"Someone used this robotic dog to access the Matrix." The Third Doctor said this more as a fact then a question.

"But who would want to open a hole in your defenses?" Chang asked.

"Someone working with the Daleks?" Grace asked.

Both Doctors looked at each other with grim looks on their faces.

"Precisely." The Third Doctor said.

.

As Luke worked on the transporter computer cables inside the hole behind the wall he was mulling over all the bits and pieces of information he had learned thus far. But as he was about to say something to the Fourth Doctor he heard Kam Po's voice inside of his head.

"Never mind Luke." Kam Po said. "Please make sure the circuits will work. We were lucky Jamie returned to his proper age upon his return. The Fifth Doctor may not be so lucky."

Luke reflected about what Kam Po said for a moment. His mother said he seemed more aware of what was going on then even the Doctor. Perhaps he should trust Kam Po knows what he is doing.

"Alright." Luke said in his mind. "But later I want some answers." He added.

The Fourth Doctor was studying Luke's face. Luke just shrugged and continued working on the cable. The Fourth Doctor continued working but he watched Luke out of the corner of his eye.

.

"It's no good." The Third Doctor said. "We cannot disconnect the timer without completely destroying the entire transduction barrier. Whomever did this, knew exactly what they were doing."

"Well, no wonder." The Eighth Doctor said. "With K-9 accessing the Matrix and feeding them the information."

"But who would know how to operate this dog?" Chang asked.

Chang noted the surprised looks of both Doctors.

"That's an excellent question, young man." The Third Doctor replied. "Who would know how to access this K-9?"

"Aside from me and Romana, there aren't many who have even had access to K-9 or whom he would trust." The Eighth Doctor said. Then it suddenly hit him. "Except for...of course." The Eighth Doctor said snapping his fingers. "Come on, we need to have a little chat with a certain Time Lord back at the Tomb."

The Doctors and the others quietly left the force-field and transduction barrier room. The Eighth Doctor carried his old friend K-9. But as they made their way down the corridor they were met by a group of four citadel guards. They raised their guns at the group.

"Doctor!" The Guard said. "You were to report to the High Council upon your arrival."

"Yes, well, we had other plans." The Third Doctor said mischievously.

The two Guards looked from one Doctor to the other in confusion.

"Wait!" The Guard said. "You are both Doctors. This is forbidden. We have to report you to,"

He got no further than that when several shots rang out and the four guards dropped to the floor.

An older man and woman about sixty stepped forward each one gripping a ray gun. They were dressed Time Lords. The Eighth Doctor studied him for a moment.

"Andred! Rodan!" The Eighth Doctor said happily. "So good to see you again. Listen we have to get back to the tomb. Thank you so much."

"Good to see you again Doctor." Rodan said.

"My wife and I are happy to do what we can." Andred said.

"Your wife?" The Third Doctor said.

"Leela is my wife." Andred replied.

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't make it back for the wedding." The Eighth Doctor said.

"Yes, Damon told me." Andred replied.

"Damon?" The Third Doctor said. "Isn't that the name of the fellow who,"

"Who accompanied our fifth self forward in time." The Eighth Doctor finished for himself. "Is he here, now?" The Eighth Doctor suddenly asked.

"He was." Andred said. "He's disappeared. We haven't seen him for several days now."

The Doctors looked worried.

"Well, never mind that for now Doctors." Rodan said. "You need to get out of here. They know you're here." She said leading them back to the corridor which led to the outdoors.

.

Soon the group was making their way back across the desert. As they climbed over the ridge another group of soldiers confronted them.

"Hold it!" The Citadel Guard ordered. "All Time Lords fleeing the Citadel are to be executed by order of Lord Rassilon."

"You mean that two-bit clone masquerading as the real Rassilon, don't you?" The Third Doctor queried.

"How dare you," The guard began to say when several shots rang out. The guards dropped to the ground.

Looking around the Doctors realized that it was Jenny who shot them.

"My dear, I don't approve of violence." The Third Doctor chided her. "Not if there's another way."

"You sound just like the other you." Jenny teased.

"Well, I would now, wouldn't I?" The Third Doctor playfully shot back.

"Come on." The Eighth Doctor urged them. "We have to hurry back to the tomb with our finding." He said as he hurried on ahead.

The others quickly followed.

They came to the hidden cove and awaited the return of the elliptical submarine. About ten minutes later it returned. Jack, Gwen, Rasa, Oceane , Mickey and Sgt Benton exited the ship. The Eighth Doctor again took the pilot's seat and the others quickly got in their seats and buckled up.

A few minutes later they were back inside of the tomb and exiting the ship.

"I'll take the ship back." Jenny said as she went back inside.

"I'll come too." Chang offered. "Never hurts to have a little back up."

The others made their way through the cave.

"So how goes it?" The Doctor asked.

Before any of them could answer Kam Po appeared.

"Doctor, you and your Fourth self must retrieve the last of the treasures. The Ring. This one will probably be the most dangerous one." Kam Po warned them. "That is why you will not take any companions with you. Now quickly get to the transmat pad."

Adric wandered out from the side hallway.

"Has anyone seen Romana?" Adric asked.

"She said she needed a few things from the Fourth Doctor's Tardis." Mel answered.

The Fourth Doctor crawled out from behind the computer along with Luke. The Fourth Doctor hurried over to the transmat pad along with the Doctor.

"So where are we going?" The Doctor asked.

"Phaester Osiris." Kam Po replied with a serious look on his face.

"Why does that planet sound familiar?" The Fourth Doctor replied before snapping his fingers. "Of course!" He said just as the transmat beam engaged. "That's the home world of,"

The Doctor and Fourth Doctor disappeared.

"Sutekh." The Tenth Doctor finished for his fourth self.

The Doctors looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.


End file.
